


Villain

by Shiney_Sheep



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic), Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Gen, How Do I Tag, Seriously how do i tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiney_Sheep/pseuds/Shiney_Sheep
Summary: Mr. Park challenged Kaitou KID to steal Noona's Serenade, an expensive, jeweled choker belonging to a former solo artist from High Class Entertainment. He orders Wyld to wear the choker while being in Japan for KCON because of KID accepting the challenge. Something happened and it became international news.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Villain

**Author's Note:**

> aka a crossover nobody asked for but I just want them to meet fic

Hearing curtains shuffling, Jaewon’s direction shifted towards the window across the room. "You saw the news didn't you?" he clutched his sleeve as he stared at the ground.

Kid jumped down from the window ledge with his hands in his pockets. He sighed, "I did." Not too long ago, the news jumped onto a leaked photo from a fan about Wyld and a random woman. It wouldn’t be a surprise if the usual reporters jumped on this train as well. Kid looked straight towards him. "You're not going to defend yourself?” That woman in the photo was Kid in disguise to begin with.

But with how intensed the gaze was at him and the tone of that voice, Jaewon shivered. He tightened his hold on his sleeve as he bit his lips. He continued to look down, avoiding Kid's eyes.

"You're not going to tell the truth?" His tone was thick with seriousness, making Jaewon gulp.

"I…" Jaewon hesitated. He took a step back as Kid strode towards him. "I.. I just…" He quivered, continued to step back as Kid followed him, until he came into contact with the wall. His knees shook and soon gave up strength, causing him to slide down the wall. Kid's eyes stared down at him, following his movement. With a sigh, he buried his head into his knees. "I can't. I just can't Kid."

Kid walked back a bit and knelt down. He was about to rest his hand on his shoulder when Jaewon flinched. "And why is that Wyld?"

He flinched again and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't." Jaewon scoffed softly. He then looked up, smiling. “I need to do this. It’s the only way I can help them. ”

Kid didn't say anything. He just stared.

"If you understand that, then  _ please _ , let it go."

While silent, he threw down a smoke bomb before teleporting to where he entered. When the smoke cleared, Jaewon watched Kid as he lowered his top hat, covering his eyes. “I guess you are as much of a villain as I am,” he smirked before jumping backwards through the window. Panicking, Jaewon ran across his hotel room to the window, peaking out to see nothing falling. Instead, he found Kid gliding through the rest of the night.

The next day, Mayhem performed. Wyld waited for the choker to get stolen. The performance went on until their performance ended. He stayed in the dressing room until the next group came in. He waited in his hotel room, standing next to the window with that choker in his hands. He waited in Chiba for a few more days until Mayhem left Japan and moved back to Seoul. KID never retrieved Noona’s Serenade.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wanted to make this for a while (because Kaito and Jaewon are babies) and cannot think of anything more for this. Maybe, a moment is just fine. I hope this is a good read. Criticism is always welcome.
> 
> And for those from the DCMK side and don't know what is LiT, Lost in Translation (LiT) is a webtoon comic about a K-pop idol who is known by the name Wyld, a womanizer according to the media. It's a good story, I would recommend this if you're into drama, misunderstandings, friendship, and wanting-to-murder-this-someone-because-you-hate-their-guts (Mayniacs, you know who I'm talking about)


End file.
